Magic Types and Rules
Magic Types Acid Magic (Banned) This magic form reacts to physical objects as acid. once it hits it's target the part covered in the magic will start to blister and melt. this magic can only be used by a monster who has either a stinger or spitting teeth. Air Magic This magic type can be used by all monsters. this magic is used by manipulating the air around them to creat e storms or wind gusts. Anger Magic (Banned) This magic can be used by all monsters, this magic usually activates when the monster is experiencing extreme rage. Animal Magic This magic type usually causes the monster to be able to talk or communicate to animals. Arctic Magic This magic type is the strongest in the Arctic area. Art Magic This magic usually gets powered by artistic thoughts and actions. Aura Magic This magic type intails that the monster is able to see and sense aura's from other monsters. Aurora Magic This magic type is most common in the isolated Arctic, due to the magic being powered by the aurora. Autumn Magic This magic is most powerful during the Autumn season. Barrier Magic This magic allows the monster to produce invisible barriers. Binding Magic Binding magic allows the monster to produce a rope like material and bind it around it's target. Blood Magic (Banned) This allows the user to control the blood in it's foe. Bone Magic This allows the monster to summon bones, this is most common in skeleton monsters. Crystal Magic This allows the monster to summon crystals and fire them at their target. Curse Magic (Banned) This magic allows the monster to curse their victims. Death Magic (Banned) This magic allows the monster to kill anything they touch, only one monster has had this power. Desert Magic This magic form is post powerful in the desert. Dragon Magic This magic allows the monster to communicate with dragons of all types. Dream Magic This allows the user to enter dreams of other creatures and monsters. Earth Magic This magic allows the monster to manipulate the earth around them. Electricity Magic This magic form allows the monster to produce electicity. Emotion Magic This magic form allows the monster to feel the emotions of the others around them. Environmental Magic This magic is influenced by the invironment the monster is in. Fire Magic This allows the monster to summon and manipulate fire at their will. Forest Magic This allows the monster to use the forest plants around them. Garden Magic Monster with this magic type are naturally experts with gardening and it's hidden magic capabilities. Gravity Magic This allows the user to defy the laws of gravity. Heat Magic This magic type allows the user to resist extreme bodies of heat. Ice Magic This allows the user to manipulate ice around them at their will. Lake/River Magic This allows the user to move and manipulate water at their free will. Medical Magic This allows the user to heal other monsters to extreme capabilities. Memory Magic (Banned) This allows the user to restore or destroy the memories of other monsters. Metal Magic This allows the monster to manipulate metals and steels. Mineral Magic This magic allows the user to produce minerals that can be fired at the target. Mountain Magic (Banned) This allows the user to move and destroy mountains. Mud Magic This magic type is most powerful when surrounded by mud. Nature Magic This magic type is most powerful around nature and plants. Object Magic This allows the user to move objects with their mind Ocean Magic This magic type is most powerful in or near the ocean. Pain Magic (Banned) This magic type allows the user to give unbearable pain to their targets. Plant Magic This magic type allows the user to grow and make plants do what they wish. Poison Magic (Banned) This magic type allows the user to poison their victims. Psychic Magic This allows the user to read minds of other monsters Ruins Magic (Unknown) It is unknown what this magic type does. but it has only been used by Luxyraz, as it seems it's an magic type specifically for certain species. Sand Magic This allows the user to move sand at their will and create sandstorms. Season Magic This type of magic is effected by the seasonal changes. Magic Rules Thou shall not use magic to stop time Thou shall not use magic for evil deeds Thou shall not use magic for selfish desires Thou shall not harm any living creature with magic Thou may only use magic against someone if one is being threatened Thou shall not use magic to travel through time Thou shall not use magic under the age of 18 without adult supervision Thou shall not use magic to make money Thou shall only use magic in combat in war Thou shall not use magic to break the laws of life and death Thou shall not use magic to kill Thou shall not use magic to control ones mind and actions Thou shall not use magic in an unstable state of mind Thou may use magic to save ones life Thou may use magic to heal wounded Thou may use magic under the age of 18 under adult supervision Thou may never used banned or unknown magic Thou may not use magic against the law Thou may only use magic when needed Thou may not use magic for self entertainment Category:Culture